


The Lone Wolf

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Emissaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Beta Derek, Friendship, Gen, Post season 3a, Pre-Slash, not a fan of Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns home with several decisions already made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Wolf

Derek Hale pulled open the door to his loft for the first time in months. Dust made his nose twitch and the emptiness reflected so much of his life. His own journey forced him to reflect on his life and to face his demons. To face his past.

It took two days before the expected visit happened. The loft had boxes from New York since he’d decided to close up that apartment and commit to Beacon Hills. The slide of the door didn’t distract him from digging through some of the boxes.

“Long time stranger,” Scott said as he walked in.

Derek could feel the power in the teenager, now an alpha werewolf, but he shrugged it off. “Needed to get away.”

“I know. You staying long?” Scott looks around the loft and frowned. “Guess so, where did all this come from?”

“Laura’s old New York apartment. Well, our old apartment. I’m here for now.” Derek pulled out some wrapped items and placed them on the table. “Some has been in storage.”

Scott moved closer and cleared his throat. “Derek, I have to ask; you joining my pack?”

Derek pulled another item out of the box and kicked the empty box away. He looked over at Scott and shook his head. “No,” he stated quietly. “If…when you need me I will help you, as I always have, but no.”

“You said that the lone wolf dies, was that a lie?” Scott moved even closer eyes flashing red briefly.

“It wasn’t a lie and it was the truth for a recently turned human. I’ve taken my time to reach this decision and will be a lone wolf.” He moved closer and gave Scott a nod. “Nothing against you Scott, but I’m not your pack. I can stand on my own. I’m a Hale and a born wolf. But this town being what it is, I will help when called.”

Scott stood in front of Derek and looked up at him since he was shorter than the former alpha. “You going to challenge me for this territory then?”

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to get another box. “Not in the slightest. I gave up the power for a reason, Scott. Cora is healthy and safe. She’s with a pack that was close friends of mom’s. I’d do it again. This town is home despite everything that it’s taken from me.”

It was quiet for several minutes as Derek kept unpacking. Scott cleared his throat again and moved towards the door. “I’ll be checking in on you from time to time. The offer will remain open.” He left and Derek went back to work.

Derek knew what was coming and mentally prepared himself for it. He wondered about the time frame and in under two hours he heard the familiar heartbeat he expected. The door slid open and in came the whirlwind known as Stiles Stilinski.

“Why are you here? You came back to cause trouble? You always said there was safety in numbers for wolves and you blowing off Scott because you can’t submit. Don’t want the humiliation of being a beta again? What is it Derek?” Stiles demanded as he advanced toward the older man.

Declining to respond, Derek kept looking in boxes and listened to Stiles’ heart rate increase and the smell of his irritation grew stronger.

“Fucking answer me, asshole! You vanish for months and come back out of nowhere. The only reason Scott didn’t kick your ass and make you submit is because you actually try to help even though your plans tend to fail more often than not!”

“And whose fault is that?” Derek asked just loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to cut Stiles’ rant off at the knees.

Stiles sputtered for a second and then got into Derek’s face. “It was yours, Derek. You went power mad and created a pack out of whole cloth. You preyed on kids who wouldn’t say no.”

Derek shrugged and picked up another box. “Stiles, nothing is that simple. I made mistakes, but I was twenty-three years old and dealing with things and had no advice. Zero. Where was my emissary? Where was he, Stiles?”

“Deaton?” Stiles asked and frowned. “I don’t know. Helping Scott?”

“Exactly, Stiles. My mother’s emissary was not helping me or my family. When I needed help he refused. More than once or just gave cryptic answers. You think that maybe the balance was shattered by the death of my family and he should have helped?” Derek dropped a box in the kitchen and moved towards his bed which was covered in clothes. “I had plenty of time to think and ponder on my journey, Stiles. I have more questions than answers.”

Stiles frowned for a second. His scent reflected his confusion. “Where did you go?”

“To figure out how to be a lone wolf. How to do what I do best – survive.” Derek started folding clothes and putting them away.

“But what about Deaton? Why bring him up?”

“Because he is still advising Scott and I don’t trust him.” Derek turned and looked Stiles dead in the eye. “Why didn’t he ever help Peter when he was in a coma? You think maybe he could have done something to bring Peter out of it closer to normal instead of that psychotic killing machine? You think he could have helped with kamina or told Scott not to use me like that against Gerard Argent?”

“That…I get you having trust issues I do, but Scott is a good alpha Derek. He’s trying.”

“So he gets the benefit of the doubt and I don’t?” Derek picked up a box and dropped it in front of some empty bookcases.

“I didn’t say that!”

“No, you just throw all my failures in my face when it suits you,” Derek said slowly and in a very low tone. “As if I was unaware of their existence or multitude.”

Stiles collapsed on the couch and put his head in his hands. “I…I know I do that to you more than anyone, but you should…you’re older than us. You should have this figured out!”

“You know so much of my past, Stiles! Where was I supposed to turn for advice? Where! Oh that’s right…my mother’s emissary!”

Those words hit Stiles like a punch to the gut and he leaned his head back and groaned. “Fuck.” Stiles rubbed his head and stood up moving close to Derek. “You should still join the pack. Beacon Hills is worse than Sunnydale.”

“I can’t, Stiles.” Derek shook his head sadly. “Like I told Scott, I will help when called, but I won’t join the pack.”

“Why? Just to be stubborn? Just to do to Scott what he did to you? Real fucking mature, Derek.”

Derek gazed hardened. “I left to learn to be a lone wolf. To find it within me to be alone because I can’t deal with anymore loss, Stiles! I’ve lost two packs! All of you still have something. I’m glad Isaac has Scott.” He pointed to his chest. “I feel the loss of family, Erica, Boyd, all of them as a physical pain. I don’t have any part of my soul unscarred, Stiles. There is nothing left to give. NOTHING.”

For once Stiles was speechless. He stared at Derek and looked at him. He heard the pain and he was the only one who knew everything about the broken man in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “My dad…my dad was missing and I couldn’t lose him. I never should have said what I did.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders and turned to finish sorting through boxes. Stiles moved and started helping. Silence filled the loft while they worked together. Stiles finally placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I am glad you are back. You may feel alone, but I care. Wouldn’t save your stupid werewolf ass so much if I didn’t.”

“Thanks. I mean it; when you need me I’ll be there. But I’m better off alone.”

Stiles shook his head and wiped at his eyes. “No one deserves to be alone.”

Derek laughed bitterly for a second. “I think it’s for the best.”

“Well, pack or not, you aren’t getting rid of me.” Stiles gave the wolf a small smile. “You deserve some answers and I’ll help you find them. Besides, I missed you. Have to catch you up on all the gossip.”

“I’m not getting rid of you am I?” Derek sighed.

“Nope and I’ll even let you buy me pizza as a reward for helping you organize this mess.” Stiles smiled broadly. “And since you have so much junk I think we’ll have to decorate better.” He winked at Derek. “You’ll be pack in all but name.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek handed Stiles another box and went back to work. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct result of several tumblr posts I've made. I don't find Alan Deaton's character to have been above board at all. The writing failures are epic when it comes to him, his past, and Derek. I also think Derek gets far too much crap, but that's neither here nor there.


End file.
